Ikana's Stone Tower
by Cupid T
Summary: Ikana's life when she ran away changed drastically over the years... and when Ganondorf shows up for his bride what will she do? Read to find out! This is the sequel to Princess Ikana! Please review for my sanity or more! and should I put it in chapters?
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Ikana's life in the Tower**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since I was taken away from my kingdom...<p>

_"Check everywhere you can she must be found!"_

No one had checked the tower...

_"Sir the only places we haven't checked are the Graveyard and Stone Tower"_

Frantic callings could be heard and the maid had kept her promise of bringing me food...

_"Check every last inch of Termina! We must have her!"_

She brought me food, water, and even a new outfit. When we left it was so sudden, all I had time to do was grab my hood and royal necklace...

_"Yes Sir!"_

Over the time I was here I've seen people leaving the kingdom yelling and searching frantically for me. It's funny how people search far places for something that's so close... "Mistress" I turned to see the maid walking up with a platter of food and a canteen full of water, I ran over and hugged her tightly "Mistress I have awful news..." I looked at her confused "w-what news?". She set the platter and canteen down "Your father is getting rid of all of your servants... including me" I hugged her tighter "N-no you can't go" she hugged me back then looked at me "I'm too poor to help you without that job... I can teach you to hunt, we start tonight darling" I nodded and watched her leave sealing the doors once again. I sat on the ground for hours thinking of why my father would do such a thing, sure he hasn't been the nicest guy since mothers assassination but that doesn't give him a reason to take it out on others... I sighed at the thought and watched the sunset drifting to sleep. "Mistress, Mistress please awake" I opened my eyes to see the maid, she was holding a beautiful bow with golden arrows "Mistress it's time for training" I sat up and looked at the bow. She handed it to me with a smile "This was your mother's bow... She gave it to me to keep for you one day" I marveled at it and smiled when she mentioned mother "Thank you" she set up a box and put a piece of paper on it shaped like a real bombchu then hung one up that was shaped like a guay drawing tiny red dots then bigger ones "Mistress if you can hit these targets" she pointed at the smaller ones "Then you know everything I have to teach you" I tried pulling back the bow but it only went half way... The maid walked up to me and took the bow setting it down gently "Mistress it seems we must get you stronger" she turned around and pinned a bar in one of the doorways "Try pulling yourself up five times a day" she turned back to me and frowned when she looked at the sky "I must be getting back Mistress I wouldn't want anyone to wonder where I went, they may suspect something" and with that she walked away sealing me in...

**3 years later...**

arrows flew from my bow hitting old targets my old maid had set up for me, I climbed up a ladder and looked over the wall to see my fathers kingdom as buy as usual. I looked through a make-shift telescope, to think today is the day I would've married Ganondorf if the maid wouldn't have felt a pain in her heart for me... I seen a black steed running through the courtyard to the kingdom where my father stood looking as sad as when he lost mother...

**In the Kingdom**

I hopped off my steed and looked around the kingdom, exactly as it was described I couldn't wait to meet the princess of the lovely place. I walked up to the king "Hello Sir, I am Ganondorf... future King of the Gerudo's, I have come for my bride" he looked at me sadly "She is missing" I stumbled back "W-what" he wiped his eyes "She was taken, she's gone..." I couldn't believe it, my bride missing... I looked at him "Do you have any clue where she may be?" I wanted my throne I wanted to be king already! He shook his head "Please you've come a long way..." he took my horse's lead and handed it to a servant "Follow me I will lead you to her room" I walked down a beautifully decorated hallway to a white door with golden accents. He opened it hesitantly to a room perfectly kept the bed was huge... white decorated with gold, seems to be her favorite. I looked around the room amazed "This is where you will sleep, if we find her you two will be wed immediately" he closed the door quietly behind him. I laid in the bed until drifting to sleep with curiosity on how she looked.

**Back in Stone Tower****  
><strong>

Darn it, he lead the man into the kingdom where I couldn't see... I hopped down, there hasn't been much gain around here for a week... I needed to head down without being caught... I walked to a room full of mirrors and water, reminded me of my room at home I shook my head this is my home now and forever... of course I could leave anytime I wanted but I haven't left since the maid stopped coming... I missed her dearly, the maid who saved me from an awful fate... I laid there for a few minutes and thought about all of the kingdoms workers until I fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Alright this was it, I put on my cape and took my bow along with a snowy wolfos I found... Not a common sight so I decided to keep him as a pet they look much better tamed and groomed. I walked out with the little fur ball to the town keeping my hood on in case someone might try to take me back to the castle, I walked faster thinking about it. I ran into a man and he helped me up "Oh sorry miss I wasn't watching where I was headed" it was that man Ganondorf! I hid my face instantly "O-oh its my fault I was lost in thought" Flake started to bark at him and I patted his nose "shush pup don't you know this is the man who will marry the lost princess?" he settled down and the man frowned "I can't marry her if she isn't to be found". I turned back to him "Oh that's true... how silly of me, well I must be going very busy" I started to walk away and he grabbed my arm "Wait..." I looked back at him "Y-yes?" he looked at Flake "Where did you find that tiny wolfos?" I looked at Flake "He was wounded I helped him get better and he stuck around..." I tried pulling away but he had a firm grip "P-please let me go" he released my arm "Sorry... I forgot I was holding your arm Miss...?" I rubbed my arm "O-oh my name..." I couldn't think of a good one so I thought of my mother "Well?" I looked at him and smiled "R-right my name is Kari" he tilted his head "Kari, sounds interesting" I couldn't believed that worked "Yes, it's after my mother's original home town". He bought it and walked away after explaining about the "lost" princess I walked away fast as soon as he did this time watching where I was headed... I ran into a familiar cave and gathered water in my canteen tying it to my belt then walked into the towns market. I gathered food for me and Flake to enjoy and savor, on the way out I seen a poster with four women on it... _**"****Joelle, Beth, Amy, and Meg "The Poe Sisters" Wanted for: Stealing the Sacred Flames Reward: 3 Golden Rupees"**_ I finished reading it and looked down at Flake "Look at that Flake we would have enough money to finally last in this place" he barked and wagged his tail happily and we started to walk again. When we got to the gate the guards stared at me and Flake as we walked out, "Miss we would like to ask you a few questions but you may need to step back here for a second" I kept walking, these guards were always so perverted towards the women of our town... "Lady we're talking to you" one grabbed my arm tightly and I gasped "P-please I am in a hurry I can't answer them now I must get home to my family" he pulled me closer so Flake bit his foot causing him to release me "Come on pup its time to go!" I grabbed up the tiny wolfos and ran fast towards the tower. Once I got there I turned to see guards confused on how to get up the confusing structure I laughed, when I was a child it was another thing the maid taught me how to do... I was amazed she could do such things being a maid maybe she was from the same town as mom... Dad always talked about Kakoriko Villagers how they had Sheikah's raised to protect royal family members. I went inside and sealed the doors the way she had taught me then went to my "room" and drifted to sleep.

**Ganondorf **

After walking away from that girl I realized a peculiar thing... she was wearing a necklace that didn't look like it would belong to a commoner... maybe she was the lost princess? No no that was a silly thought, then again why was she hiding her face? I pondered around the beautifully designed room thinking about the girl with the surprisingly tiny snow wolfos then I decided to go to the throne room the king looked at me "You needed something Ganondorf?" I nodded "Yes I need to see your library" he had a servant show me the way... Once I got there I looked at the families pictures and seen the Princess Ikana, she looked so beautiful as a child I turned the page and seen what people think she may look like now, I looked amazed at the artists drawing... I didn't get to see that woman's face but I could tell by the necklace they were the same person... I needed to find her again I needed to tell the king! I ran into the throne room "S-sir I believe I found Princess Ikana!" he looked up eyes wide "Where? Is she ok?" he stood up "Sir I believe this necklace was on a commoner today at the market she had a snowy wolfos with her but it was tiny" he walked over to me "I got a report from the guards about one of those, they said she was headed to the Stone Tower"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUN! Will Ikana be found? Will she be forced to marry Ganondorf? All of these can be answered if :D You Review! I hoped you enjoyed and I can't really update as fast because my mom wants me to spend every single second of my summer with other people... boo ikr!? haha anyway hope you enjoyed! This is like the longest story I ever posted x)!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ikana's Stone Tower**

"I got a report from the guards about one of those, they said she was headed to the Stone Tower"

* * *

><p><strong>Ikana's P.O.V.<strong>  
>"I held Flake tightly as I hopped on the posts up the tower I reached the last one and looked at the entrance sighing "we're home Flake..." he barked happily and licked my face I giggled "Silly puppy..." I hopped over the large gap going through the doorway I eyed the bar I used to attempt to lift myself on everyday. I walked into my room and opened the hidden chest, the nurse manages to salvage me a few things... I started thinking back to when she visitedp

**The Past**

"Where could the princess have gotten to?" many people were running around, knights searching the town, maids searching rooms, servants checking every nook and cranny in the palace, no one noticed the two hooded figures riding off. The small girl looked up at the woman "I-I... You never told me your name" the woman smiled and looked at the young girl "oh dear Ikana... My name is Iza" she looked back up searching the horizon for anything "Mistress... I sense an evil here... We must hurry" the young girl nodded and held onto the nurse as the horse sped up. They neared the gates as they hopped off the horse they dashed in the ominous feeling of someone watching them "Mistress please... Hold onto me" Ikana did as she was told her small arms holding the maids shoulders the best they could. The maid began to crouch her eyes narrowed and she leapt far up to a post above another she continued this until reaching the top "Mistress... This will be your home now" she looked at the maid "R-Really?" the maid nodded. "I'm sorry but this is the way it must be..." Ikana looked at the place she smiled a little "It... It looks really cool" the maid smiled "I'm glad you think so Mistress..."

**Present Day**

A strange noise snapped me out of my memories I heard rumbling from way down below I ran out of my room and looked down below from a makeshift perch... People, no... Guards... With Ganon! I ran back into the room I was in, this was bad he suspected me from earlier but how? Suddenly it hit me, right in my chest actually... I looked down, my necklace wasn't tucked as usual I gasped and tucked it deep into the top of my dress. I heard Ganon yelling "Out of the way! I'll get up there myself!" my eyes widen he sounded serious! I put on my hood it was tattered and flowed with the wind Flake wagged his tail I told him to stay put and he did I walked out and looked toward the entrance waiting... I seen a purple glow rising I lowered my hood so my face wasn't showing I seen him I seen Ganon rising and he landed in the doorway I pulled out my bow drawing and arrow "State your business..." he smirked and walked slowly towards me I glared and tensed up he chuckled "Show me your face... Princess" my eyes widened and I released the arrow it grazed his ear. He looked at me like I was a joke I lined another arrow but something kept me from pulling back I tried moving... I couldn't I looked at Ganon he was walking towards me I felt tears brink my eyes, no... I couldn't cry in front of him! He was in front of me now his hand grazing my cheek "soft..." his hand went to the hood he moved it back and smiled "lovely..." I glared at him he chuckled "fiesty... You'll be rather fun won't you?" I growled and tried moving again but I still couldn't he brushed his lips against mine taking my bow and arrows I growled "S-Stop it! Don't touch those!" he laughed and held my shoulders I blushed a little his shoulders were broad his eyes powerful and menacing... He was a strong man... He undid the clasp to my cloak I narrowed my eyes as it fell to the ground his hand trailed down my body "I will take you back to the kingdom... We will be wed..." he pulled me against him "We'll have a nice time don't you think?" I felt the slightest hint of being able to move I went to slap him but he grabbed my hand and pinned it behind me forcing me belly down below him he laughed as I yelled and whimpered squirming. He laughed and grinded against me I whimpered more as he didn't treat me tenderly he pulled my hair once and then gripped my breast causing me to cry out in pain "S-Stop it!" he kept laughing and he thrust against me tears fell from my eyes and I screamed "Stop Stop! Please! No!" it wasn't the real thing but it still scared me. He stopped and laughed once again "Will you come with me? Or... Should I just say you weren't the princess? I'd get something in return of course" he thrust against me again I whimpered he chuckled "Either way _Princess _I will get my way!" his grip tightened and he groaned while thrusting faster now I cried out "G-Give me time! Please! I'm not ready!" he stopped thrusting but continued to grind against me "Oh poor Princess we should be wed before I indulge myself in you... Making you cry out your virgin blood spilling onto the sheets and your orgasmic cries taking over your pain... The bed beneath us..." he groped both of my breasts paralyzing me again "...squeaking underneath my thrusts into you" he chuckled "I want to pleasure you... I want you Ikana... You are lovelier than the pictures... You just need to bathe... Be pampered again... I want to join you... Ikana baby" he thrusted slowly I felt his erection pushing the fabric of my dress and panties "mmm Ikana..." he groaned out "Ikana, I want you as soon as I can have you... In a bed, I'm going to undress you" I blushed at the thought... Perhaps more than I should have because I felt a warmth on my neck soon after, he was kissing it... He got up and fixed his pants his face sinister "You're coming with me no matter what now baby" he picked me up putting my cloak back on my fixing my dress I heard yelps and whines along with scratches I looked back "Flake... Please... Let me take Flake..." he smirked "He'll make a fine pet for the children..." I blushed feeling offended he looked at me then led me to the door it opened at my presence and Flake ran out he growled at Ganon but seen me and his tail wagged he hopped into my arms Ganon took me to the entrance his face satisfied "Tonight we'll feast... Tomorrow we'll plan... Then we'll wed"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys finally had some inspiration for this I think I'll make a little story on Ikana's mother and father. Tell me about this chapter sorry for the tease if you wanted some bow chicka wow wow ahaha. Also figured out how to get it to look like my old ones sorta on the phone but it takes a lot of work... Anywho remember to review please and I'll keep writing if I can! May Cupid's love arrow strike your heart while you read!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ikana's Stone Tower**

* * *

><p><strong>Ganon's P.O.V.<strong>

I held onto her tightly she was cold... She didn't look at me, she didn't speak, she only held onto her pup and looked away from me... "It's rude not to speak to your hero" she mumbled something and I snapped my head to her "What was that?" she didn't look at me she was petting her pup "I said" I pulled her back towards me the pup growled and I growled back "What did you say?" she looked at me as calm as ever "I said you're not a hero... You're a monster... A monster who will never have my compliance, you will never have me either... That is a promise..." I gripped her arm tightly and she winced a little I smirked at this "Princess I will have you... I will have my way and you'll be there by my side... As a loyal hm... Maybe pet would be a good word" she growled and jerked away I finally started making us float down I was so frustrated with this woman... How dare she defy me... I haven't asserted my authority yet... That could be it... I'll do it soon... We are sleeping in the same room, her father allowed me to sleep in there... Heheheh... This infuriating woman will be dumbstruck at the fact! We reached the bottom and the guards were gone my steed still here she looked at it then at me she was glaring I noticed a sparkle in her eye I looked closer then I felt numb I fell over she backed away from me smiling "... You should've known I wouldn't go without a fight..." I heard a soft thud next to me then footsteps "Mistress... I know this wasn't an inconvenience..." the woman stopped a few paces from my face she took something out of my neck and tucked it away "no evidence will be left behind... Mistress we must be going... Quickly now..." I tried to catch a glimsp of the woman she was in a purple cloak she had two swords on her hips I narrowed my eyes at her she turned towards me she had on a mask... I sensed her feeling of victory... Just wait until I get up... I'll make you both pay

**Iza's P.O.V.**

I held out my hand to Ikana... It seems like yesterday this beautiful young woman was an adorable giggling girl... She took it compliantly and I picked her up struggling a little... I wasn't as strong as I used to be but the Garos did give me immortality until I was defeated in battle... Which I don't think I'll ever be beaten... My youth will be restored soon enough... Then it will be easier to help Ikana... I ran with her in my arms a white ball of fur poked its head up blinking orangish red eyes I smiled "friend of ours?" she smiled "My puppy... His name is Flake... I just couldn't bare to have him as gain" I smiled, she was still as kind as ever... "I see why... He's very sweet looking" Flake wagged his tail at me and I smiled before leaping up and dropping straight down into an empty well... This is where the Garo resided... Hidden under the kingdom... I set Ikana down and walked her through these halls knowing the path well. Many Garo took notice of her and bowed, she did what she did which they did not expect because they did not know her like I knew her... But she bowed back and smiled... We reached a door it opened with the presence of a Garo... The room was huge a fairy fountain lay behind where the Master Garo resided... I walked up slowly to him... "Master" I bowed... "I have a royal request..." this caught his attention "hmm?" I continued "I wish for the princess of the Canyons to stay with us... As a guest... She is very dear to me... The reason I came to you..." yes it was true... I came to the Garos to learn more on how to protect us... Even while working in the castle... But no one would ever know but the greatly respected Master Garo...

**Ganon's P.O.V.**

I could finally move what felt a few minutes later... I looked around after rising and dusting off... Gone... They were gone again! I growled and hopped on my steed riding off towards the kingdom as fast as my horse could carry me... I crashed through the throne room doors "Sir! It was your daughter but... When I found her... I was bringing her back but... I was shot and she was taken by a woman in a purple cloak with two swords!" the King looked taken back his cleared his throat and spoke a few moments after "I... I see... Ganon... Please... Go rest for now... I wish to be left alone..." I left closing the door I heard a slight sigh come from him as I did...

**Keeta's P.O.V.**

I got up from my throne... The curtains were down... I walked behind the curtains next to the throne and into a secret room... I lit a few candles to light up my room a picture of the family hung near my bed... I walked to it and fell on my knees sobbing... What have I done? Ever since I lost my beloved Kira to those assassins... I couldn't think straight... I couldn't control my actions... I held my head and sobbed more "Oooh... Please Kira! Bring our beloved daughter back! Oooohhhh... I promise... I'll give her the freedom she hasn't had from me!" a glow came in the room from the side opposite of the candle... I looked over and cried more... I seen the spirit of my dearest... My lovely Kira she looked happy and she wrapped her ghostly arms around me... "Ke... Kee... Ta... Keeta..." I cried into her white dress "Yes Kira?" she looked down at me and simply smiled... As if saying everything was going to be ok... Her ghostly touch dried the tears from my eyes and cheeks "Keeta... Pl... Please... Do not stress yourself... She l... Loves you... Keeta..." her voice was faint and weak, she was doing her best to stay for as long as she could I hugged her and smiled... It had been so long since I felt the small dip in her back before it went out to her bottom... I moved my hands to her sides and looked up at her... She was as thin as the day she was when I met her... I wiped my eyes with one hand and finally... She floated down enough so I could reach her face... I cupped her cheek and she smiled brightly "D-Dearest Keeta... I... I must go... N... Now..." I nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear and she turned into stardust...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short but hey... Another chapter right? I really do want to do a chapter on her parents but I've been too lazy to rewrite what was removed from my computer that I can't even use atm... I didn't bring it and would have like an hour allowed on it... Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this short update and I hope Cupid's love arrow struck your heart while you read this! (That is going to be a new thing I put in the end of all my stories btw)<strong>


End file.
